


Fear

by CryBabyPorcelain



Series: Demon AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyPorcelain/pseuds/CryBabyPorcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrillseeker. Someone who puts themselves into dangerous situations purely for the rush of it. I guess it's a semi-accurate definition as the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Fear is a strange emotion.

That being said, I'm pretty sure I don't experience it the way others do.

As I understand it, for most others fear is awful. Fear makes people cry and shake, fear makes people do horrendous things, fear is possibly the worst emotion there is.

For me, fear is hard to explain. For a brief second it feels amazing, better than anything else I could possibly hope to experience in my short existence. Then, when that feeling comes to it's sudden end, I'm hit with a regret that lasts for hours, however I don't stop. I seek fear out, put myself in harm's way so I can know that rush all over again, I don't care how short it lasts or how much I'll regret it afterwards, I just want to feel it.

I enjoy being scared. I make myself afraid and I _like it._

Thrillseeker. That was the word heused to describe me—what was his name again?— Someone who puts themselves into dangerous situations purely for the rush of it. I guess it's a semi-accurate definition as the least, but it pissed me to be labelled again, to be _different_ again.

Yeah, even though I don't really believe in any of the following, I'll seek out supposedly “haunted” or “cursed” videos online. I'll stare directly into my reflection's eyes at the strike of 3 am. I will stare into the abyss and I hope that the abyss is staring right back at me.

I'm a freak. Simply put. An abnormality. A glitch in the system.

I've been told over and over again what I am, been told repeatedly that I shouldn't exist. But all that stuff is whatever now.

Now, everything is in place. The mirror is standing in the corner, waiting for me. The candles are in position. That chant is memorised. I'm not sure if I want this to work or not.

At this moment in time, something is different. Something _i_ _nside_ of me is different. I thing I can almost feel my stomach churning and for a brief moment I think I'm going to vomit.

I shake my head. No point getting all worked up about this. For God's sake, I'm not a little kid, there's no reason for me to be so... hesitant. Not scared. I'm never scared. At least, I don't think that I am.

I snap myself out of it and seat myself in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I mutter; “Hoheo taralna... Rondero tarel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to upload this before Eyes of Gold, but I completely forgot about it, ugh!  
> So, this is what's going through Noiz's mind before he summons Sly. It's probably all sorts of out of character, since it was initially a silly little thing about how I, personally, feel about fear. Then it morphed into this...  
> ~Lolly xXx


End file.
